My pervert Students
by Son-Yeonhee
Summary: Son Yeonhee, yeoja berumur 14 tahun yang harus mengajar 6 Siswa jenius di SMA terelit di korea yang ternyata sangat nakal, jahil, dan PERVERT! sangup kah Yeonhee menaklukan 6 Siswa namja itu?. BAD SUMMARY! cerita abal! gak suka gak perlu baca!


My Pervert Students

Author : CA a.k.a Choi Amanda

Gender : Romance, Drama, School life

WARNING! Semua member EXO-K jadi bad boy and Seme yadong._.v! Typo dimana-mana, menistakan nama baik EXO T^T! Semua member EXO di seumurkan!

Ranting : 17-PG

Main cast :

-Son Yeon hee a.k.a Son Songsaemin (OC)

-all member of EXO-K

Support cast :

All member of EXO-M

SM ent. Family

_**#SONYEONHEE POV**_

"Miss Son, where are you?!"

"Miss Son! Please come back!"

"Miss Son! We need you, now!"

"Miss Son!"

"Miss Son!"

"Miss Son Yeon hee!"

Aggrhh! Aku benci saat semua orang menyebalkan itu mencariku! Apa kah mereka tidak kasihan pada yeoja muda yang baru berumur 16 tahun ini?! Dan kenapa mereka begitu mendesakku untuk membuat pesawat jelek itu?! Tidak kah mereka memberiku waktu istirahat?!

By the way, Annyeong Haseyo! Naneun Son Yeon Hee imnida! Bangapseumnida! Aku seorang perancang sekaligus pembuat Pesawat terbang seperti roket, pesawat jet, dan lain-lain. Aku memang baru berumur 16 tahun, tapi IQ-ku diatas rata-rata! IQ dalam otaku ini lebih dari 200. Aku jenius bukan? Aku pun sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S3 pada usia 14 tahun dan sudah menjadi profesor pada usia 15 tahun. Biarpun begitu, aku tetap ingin mengakhiri semua ini dan berubah menjadi yeoja selayaknya! Tinggal di Amerika dan kadang pindah ke Rusia, Eomma appaku membuangku saat berumur 4 tahun, dulu aku sempat tinggal bersama Harabeoji dan Halmonie yang betul-betul kejam padaku, sekarang aku harus dipaksa bekerja oleh NASA hingga pesawat bernama SYH-9779 KRN bisa di luncurkan untuk membuktikan bahwa manusia bisa menembus Blackhole dengan selamat. Tapi itu kan GILA! Setelah ku teliti lebih lanjut, gas dalam Blackhole dapat menghancurkan lapisan zat QY 367 (sumpah author ngarang banget-_-) sekalipun, padahal setelah di teliti zat QY 367 adalah zat paling kuat di dunia bahkan di luar angkasa sekalipun, tapi tetap bisa saja hancur oleh gas di dalam black hole. Tetapi kenapa mereka terlalu memintaku untuk tetap membuat pesawat itu?! Mau di lapisi QY 367 hingga 50 inci-pun tetap akan hancur! Kenapa mereka pemaksa sekali sih?!

_Drrt... drrt... _

Ku ambil handphone yang berada pada tas kecilku dan kulihat siapa yang meneleponku. Ternyata Aiko-san, dia asistenku yang berumur 24 tahun, dia sangat baik dan ingin ikut kabur bersamaku dari NASA.

"he-hello?"

"aigoo! Yeon hee-chan! Masih saja berbicara dengan bahasa inggris! Cepat ke rumahmu sekaran juga! Pesawat jetmu akan membawa kita ke korea!"

"ah, ne, arigatou sudah memberitahuku!"

"ne, cheonma."

Ya begitulah aku, berbahasa dengan bahasa berbeda-beda saat berbicara dengan Aiko-san. Ia bisa lebih dari 10 bahasa, sedangkan aku lebih dari 20 bahasa.

.

.

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki pesawat jet yang ku desain sendiri dan ku buat sendiri, jet ini dapat bergerak sendiri tampa harus di kontrol, hanya dengan memasukan data tempat yang aka di tuju, maka jet akan menuju tempattujuan itu, dan ke istimewaan jet ini, ia dapat berubah menjadi tidak terlihat dan tidak terlacak, keren bukan? Hahahaha. Sekarang lupakan soal pesawat jet ini. Aku muak memikirkanya.

"yeon hee-chan, apa kau benar-benar mau meninggalkan ku di korea nanti?"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping, kulihat raut wajah Aiko-san sangat sedih, ia memiliki nasib yang sama denganku, di buang oleh orang tuanya. Aiko-san sudah menganggapku sebagai adik-nya sendiri, bahkan mungkin anak kesayanganya.

"ini jalan terbaik supaya NASA tidak menemukan kita, kau akan tinggal di seychelles. Mungkin harusnya terbalik, tapi aku inggin kembali ke korea, aku akan mengambil pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu mencolok, dan kau bisa mengelola pariwisata di seychelles seperti yang kau mau."

"ta-tapi.." kulihat kristal bening mengalir dari dua buah mata yang menurutku penuh kasih sayang itu,

"ssst, uljima. Mianhae,aku tahu ini berat, aku sudah menyiapkan 1 rumah di korea dan 1 rumah di seychelles. Kita tidak akan terlacak oleh NASA, semua barang yang berkaitan dengan NASA dan kita sudahku buang di segitiga bermuda sana, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"ooh, janji kau harus menemuiku suatu saat!" Aiko-san mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya padaku dan menatapku dengan penuh permohonan. Aigooo, ia lebih tua 8 tahundariku tapi wajahnya betul-betul seperti anak berumur 5 tahun saja!

"ne, aku berjanji"

Rasa perih begitu terasa saatku lihat senyum bahagia dari Aiko-san berpadu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, rasa sedih begitu terasa saat ia memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya, dan rasa kecewa terasa saat ia berkata untuk memintaku berjanji padanya, ia benar-benar kuanggap seorang eomma, bahkan lebih dari eomma. Tak terasa berapa lama kami berpelukandan bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian lucu saat kami bersama, kami sampai di Seychelles. Dengan berat hati aku persilahkan Aiko-san turun dari pesawat dan membawakan beberapa barang Aiko-san, perih. Peis sekali. Ini lah saat terakhirku melihatnya.

.

.

Ku buka pintu rumahku setelah aku berlari dari pantai, ku buang pesawatku begitu saja di lautan agar tak terlacak oleh nasa, untung saja di pesawat sudah ku taruh jet ski untuk situasi seperti ini. Ah, aku rindu rumahku ini, sudah sekitar 5 tahunku tinggalkan begitu saja rumah ini, masih tetap, hanya berdebu saja, besok aku harus bersihkan rumah ini!

.

**#AUTHOR POV**

Pagi itu, terlihat seorang yeoja sedang membersihkan rumah kecil dan cantik di daerah pantai itu, rumah kayu yang cantik dengan bunga-bunga merambat yang manis berwarna ungu-putih yang membuatnya tampak manis dan cantik. Stelah lama ia membersihkan rumah hingga wktu menjelang siang, ia duduk di teras rumahnya, dengan segelas ice tea dingin yang sudah ia sediakan di kulkas.

"fiuh, lelahnya! Habis ini enaknya apa ya? Jalan-jalan di pantai saja?hmm.. ok! Lets go to the beach!"

Yeoja itu lah Yeonhee, ia memasuki rumahnya bermaksud untuk menganti pakaian, pakaian yang ia kenakan sangan simple, Dress putih tak berlengan berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi dada hingga lututnya dengan sentuhan bagian berwarna biru di bagian bawah dada, sandal berwarna biru, dan topi dari anyaman dengan hiasan bunga pink-merah di samping kanannya, Yeonhee tampak sangan manis dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Dilangkahkanya kedua kaki mungilnya menyusuri pantai yang indah itu, di tentengnya sepasang sandal yang tadi ia pakai dan merasakan dinginya air pantai yang malah membuat segar, maklum saja, sekarang musim panas, dan sepertinya musim panas akan berakhir, pantai mulai sepi dan bahkan hampir tak ada pengunjungnya. Merasa lelah, ia mulai mendudukan dirinya di pasir pantai yang putih dan bersih dan memandangi lautan yang luas dan sesekali memain kan air yang mendatangi dirinya.

Merasa ada yang datang mendekat, Yeonhee nengokkan kepalanya kearah selatan, ia melihat dari arah selatan 6 namja sedang berjalan-jalan dan bercanda bersama, sesekali mereka menjahili yeoja yang mereka lewati, ia hanya memandang datar dan meneruskan aktivitasnya memandang laut dan bermain air.

Yeonhee tak sadar kalau 6 namja itu mendekatinya sambil bersiul-siul dalam artiuntuk mengoda Yeonhee. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikanya dan melihat ke arah belakang, di lihatnya 6 namja sedang memperhatikanya dengan pandangan pervert dan tawa mereka yang sangat renyah , Yeonhee merasa tidak enak dan mendatangi mereka yang sedang duduk di kursi-kursi pantai tempat mereka duduk sambil memperhatikan Yeonhee,

"yaa! Kalian memperhatikanku ya?! Bisa kah kalian berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mesum begitu?!" Yeonhee mengehntakkan kakinya kesal dan mempoutkan bibir manis dan sexynya itu

"kami tidak memperhatikanmu nona kecil, kami memperhatikan 'itu'mu." kata seorang namja dengan smirks dan kulit tan-nya sambil menunjuk dada Yeonhee yang kebetulan sedikit terbuka tetapi terbungkus summer dress dan bikini yang tadi ia kenaka di tambah yeonhee memang mempunyai dada yang cukup montok (author yadong banget-_-), sontak wajahYeonhee berubah merah, ia sangat kesal dan malu, ia menutup dadanya dengan menilang kedua tanganya dan menatap tajam namja yang berkata tadi.

"MWO?!YAA! Dasar pervert!"

Pluk!

Sebuah pukulan yang bagi seorang namja tak terasa apa-apa mendarat di pundak namja itu. Sontak 6 namja itu tertawa keras dan Yeonhee hanya bisa menatap kesal mereka. Sungguh Yeonhee baru pertama kalinya di perlakukan seperti itu, memalukan!

"aigooo, pukulanmu kurang keras nona kecil, lagi pula suruh siapa kau memakai baju terbuka seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini?" tanya seorang namja yang sangat tinggi yang tampan dengan seyum mengejeknya, Yeonhee mulai mempoutkan bibirnya lagi dan mulai berteriak..

"AKU BUKAN NONA KECIL! AKU PUNYA NAMA TAHU! Kalian ini tak tahu malu sama sekali!" ia benar-benar kesal dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke pasir, dengan wajah marah yang sangat imut dan sifatnya yang polos membuat 6 namja itu malah asik mengodanya,

"kalau begitu beritahu namamu nona kecil!" kata seorang namja berparas manis dan imut namun memiliki tatapan tajam setajam silet#plakk

"naneun Son Yeonhee imnida! Ingat namaku! Dan jangan mengodaku lagi!" kata Yeonhee dengan sedikit lebih lembut dari pada tadi sambil berlalu pergi dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat ke sedikit kasar, ia membanting pintu rumah kayunya dan memasuki kamarnya, ia mulai mulai menanbil laptopnya dan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan mengetik diary pada laptopnya.

_Sementara di tempat dimana 6 namja itu berkumpul.._

"hahahahah! Hyung, kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Aigoo, manis sekali!" kata seorang namja berkulit putih susu dan wajahnya cute-manly,

"tentu saja sehunie, aigoo! Ia seperti tokoh manga yang keluar dari komik! Dan kalian lihat badanya? Omona! Is very very sexy!" kata namja berkulit tan dengan tawa kerasnya, sungguh Yeonhee memang benar, namja ini benar-benar pervert.

"dasar Jong in, kau ini kapanpun dan dimana pun selalu saja berotak super yadong!"

"tapi kata Jong in benar kok, si Yeonhee yeonhee itu memang sexy, apa lagi bagian dada dan pinggulnya.. aish! Dia sempurna sekali! Aku tak pernah lihat yeoja se sempurna itu di korea maupun di luar negeri pun!" kata namja tinggi itu pada Jong in-namja berkulit tan- yang sedari tadi tersenyum pervert sambil membayangkan Yeonhee

"hahahaha, bagaimana kalau kita men-stalker dia?" usul Jong in pada yang lain

"hmm, boleh saja, begini saja! Kita harus bisa menstalker dia dan mendekatinya, jika salah satu dari kita bisa mendekatinya, ia boleh mendapatkan Yeonhee 'seutuhnya'" kata seorang namja bermata bulat besar dengan evil smirk, ia menekan kata seutuhnya yang dapat di artikan pasti ada arti tersembunyi-nya

"kau pintar Kyungsoo, besok kita akan menstalk Yeonhee, kalian lihat rumah itu kan? Itu pasti rumahnya" kata seorang namja berwajah childish tetapi berotak pervert yang tadi menanyakan nama Yeonhee.

"ne, akan kita stalk dia"

.

.

**TBC**

Author : CA a.k.a Choi Amanda

Gender : Romance, Drama, School life

WARNING! Semua member EXO-K jadi bad boy and Seme yadong._.v! Typo dimana-mana, menistakan nama baik EXO T^T! Semua member EXO di seumurkan!

Ranting : 17-PG

Main cast :

-Son Yeon hee a.k.a Son Songsaemin (OC)

-all member of EXO-K

Support cast :

All member of EXO-M

SM ent. Family

**#AUTHOR POV**

Pagi itu, di rumah kayu milik Yeonhee, sesosok Yeoja dengan pakaian casual yang rapi sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar rumah, ialah Yeonhee,


End file.
